Guns, Magic and Angel Wings
by Hard-headed-woman
Summary: Dean has a secret, and he doesn't want to share, but when Yellow Eyes comes knocking, how can he keep his most treasured secret safe?
1. Chapter 1

How did it go so wrong?

They had the gun, the bullets, and the chance, but it still went wrong. Glancing next to him, Dean let out a tired sigh as he took in his Father's battered appearance. Sam and Bobby didn't look much better in the back seat, and if he cared to look he knew he was worse, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was getting them all to safety. To home.

"Dean?"

Glancing at his younger brother through the rear-view mirror, Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah Sammy?"

Rolling his eyes at the use of the nick-name, Sam stared at the back of his brother's head. "Do you even know where we're going? Cause driving around aimlessly is not going to help us any."

Nodding once, Dean heard the other three shift slightly, as though to hear better, but did not make to answer the question any better. He knew exactly where they needed to go, but that did not mean he was going to tell any of them. Besides, they were safer not knowing until they got there.

"So are you going to tell us?" Sam spoke up, worried by the silence.

Grinning Dean shook his head, turning up the radio as he did so. "Sorry Sammy, can't hear you."

It was three days since the fiasco that was meant to be the end, and the group were still no closer to getting the coordinates out of Dean; not for the lack of trying. Sam would plead, whilst Bobby and John threatened, but none would prevail. Watching as Dean ignored yet another busty station worker as he refuelled the Impala, John let out a deep sigh and looked over his shoulder to the back seat.

"Has anyone mentioned anything yet?" He asked; voice strained. The way his eldest was acting was very worrying, and he was starting to wonder if the demon had done something to Dean that he hadn't picked up on.

Shaking his head, Bobby frowned. "Sorry John, we don't have much to go on, and none of the other Hunters know of a safe house this far north. Wherever your boy is taking us, it doesn't want to be seen until it's ready."

Opening his mouth to argue some more, John closed it just as his eldest climbed back into the driver's seat, grinning madly.

"We're not too far out now," he announced proudly, starting up his baby as he spoke. "The cashier said that there's s'pose to be a storm tonight, but we should get there before it hits."

"And where exactly is there?"

Ready for his father's over used question, Dean went to turn on the radio and ignore him, but was stopped by a slap to the back of his hand. "Hey!"

Poising his hand to repeat said action again, John turned to face his son and scowled. "No more ignoring us or changing the subject Dean. Where are we going?"

"I told you, somewhere sa-"

"Cut the bullshit Dean."

Raising an eyebrow at his brother through the rear view mirror, the two entered a silent battle of wills. He hadn't told them where they were going because he was afraid that someone else might find out. It was one of his most guarded secrets, and be damned if any creature of the night made their way there.

Sighing deeply, Dean took one last look at his brother, before pulling over to the side of the road and putting his baby into park. "Fine," he mumbled, not looking at anyone. "We're going to my place."

Silence ran through the car.

"What do you mean, 'your place'?" Bobby quipped, his eyebrows still having a close meeting with his hair line. "I thought that this was your place?"

"No," Dean replied slowly, as if talking to a two year old. "This is my baby. We're going to my house, home, sanctuary. My place."

Shocked by the announcement of the unexpected location, the passengers kept quiet as the eldest Winchester son moved the car back onto the road and started up the cassette that was already loaded.

The drive was just as Dean had predicted.

Storm clouds swelled above them, ready to explode across the land, just as they slowly pulled into the quiet town. Checking the tiny clock on the dashboard, John noted that it was just passing one in the morning. Sam's snores filled the small space, only to be broken every once and a while by Bobby muttering in his sleep. Glancing over at his eldest, the Winchester patriarch hoped that this was their final destination, as he didn't think that the boy could drive for much longer.

But he wasn't a boy any longer. Thinking back on all the time that he had missed out on with his sons, John felt a strong twang in his heart.

"It's alright Dad."

Blinking, John looked back at his son confused. Not taking his eyes away from the road, Dean smiled softly. "I said that it's alright. You did what you needed to do."

"I dragged you boys through hell."

Unable to deny the fact, Dean nodded in consent. "Yeah, you did. But you also taught us things that most people will never get. How family is important; and that life is about more than just materialistic things."

Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, John looked away, refusing to let them fall. "If Mary where here-"

"Then she would be proud of the way her boys grew up." Glancing over at John, knew that this would be one of those times that it was ok to have a chick-flick moment. "Dad, if it weren't for you, then I never would have met the most important people in the world to me. You'll get to met them tomorrow, but right now, I think we need to wake up the sleeping beauties in the back and get them inside."

Blinking away any evidence of the emotional experience, John glanced out the window, and noticed that they had come to a stop out the front of a two story house in a cul-de-sac. Quickly jumping out of the car to help Dean wake the other two and grab their bags, John eyed the sleepy little slice of suburbia with suspicion.

"C'mon," Dean's gruff voice called from the now open door. "I'll set you up in the spare bedroom with Bobby. Sam can sleep on the foldout."

Making their way into the house, none of the guests had much time to inspect the place, before the dirty-blonde came back with blankets and pillows.

"Ok, the bathroom is down the hall on the left, the spare room is on the right," he whispered, pulling apart the couch as he did so. "Try and keep it quiet, and leave any showers till morning. I'll be upstairs in the first room on the left if you need me."

Nodding at the instructions, John watched as his eldest led his brother to the fold out, and tucked him in before heading upstairs. Deciding that the pair had the right idea, John grabbed a slightly drooping Bobby before making his way down the hall and to what promised to be a sound night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was by no means a lazy hunter. In fact, he was considered to be one of the best. The Winchester name was known throughout the hunter world, and not just because they were good looking. Wendigos ran from them, Spirits quaked with fear; even demons knew that it was time to vanish when a Winchester was after you.

But that didn't mean that they didn't let their guard down every once and a while. And when you've just gone across the entirety of America in three days with little to no sleep, it's gonna happen.

So when he woke up that morning, after finally reaching their destination, he was not exactly one hundred percent awake. Sitting up on one of the most comfy mattresses he's ever slept on, the youngest of the group noticed his bladders discomfort, and decided it needed attention.

Making his way down the hall, he checked each door, hoping that the toilet wasn't outside. Coming across his father and Bobby sleeping head to toe on one bed, whilst another bed lay just feet from them, the brunette snickered and turned to the last door.

Sounds of running water hit his ears, and assuming that it was just Dean taking up all the hot water, he went straight in. It wasn't like they hadn't seen anything before; after all when you live in close quarters to someone for your whole life, you kind of get over the whole personal space.

Closing the door silently behind him, Sam ignored the closed shower curtain and made his way across the room. Sighing in relief at the sight of porcelain heaven, the Brunette was in the beginning stages of lowering his boxer shorts, when the shower water came to a sudden halt, and an arm made its way out from behind the curtain.

A very feminine arm.

Blinking rapidly, Sam watched as the hand grabbed a towel from the rack, and retreated back behind the privacy of the shower. Mentally yelling at his feet to run as quickly as possible, the youngest Winchester gapped at the corner of the bathroom, as a short, black haired, and very wet, female made her way out of the shower and towards the sink.

He didn't know what to think.

The woman before him had clearly not noticed his presence yet. Maybe if he just stayed as still as he possibly could, then...

"AHHHHHHH!"

Nope.

Covering his ears at the sudden onslaught of high pitch screaming, Sam tried to make his way towards the only exit, but was stopped by a sudden pain to the left side. Another thing he hadn't apparently noticed on his way in, was the baseball bat that the stranger was holding in one hand, whilst the other gripped her towel even more tightly.

"Who the fucking hell are you?"

Not prepared for the question, or the swing that followed soon after, Sam did the only thing logical at that point in time, and tried to make his way to the door once more. Glaring at the man that was coming even closer to her, the female took one more good swing at the sasquatch. Prepared for this, Sam quickly ducked his head and ran for the door. Unable to do anything about the next three hits that landed on his back and shoulders, the Brunette slipped and slided his way down the hallway and back into the room that he awoke in. Hoping that the sudden escape had put at least a second's space between him and the crazy lady, Sam chanced a glance over his shoulder...

...only to meet the business end of the bat.

"Pervert!"

Deciding that the best chance he had to survive any further onslaught, was to play possum, Sam curled his body up as tightly as possible and prayed that someone would save him before the lady went completely psycho on his arse.

"What the fucking hell are you doing in my house? Who let you in?"

Suddenly, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Murky green eyes watched in absolute fear, as the dark silver baseball bat was lifted for the last time.

'_This is it. My entire life, I hunt monsters and evil, and now I'm going to be done in by a crazy lady with a baseball bat. Fuck, my life sucks.'_

Curling in a little tighter, Sam closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. And waited. And waited. And, just as quickly as it had slowed, everything sped back up. The dull thunk next to his head rang through his ears, whilst the high pitch squeal that followed, just deafened him.

"DADDY!"

Opening one eye, Sam looked down at the weapon of mass destruction next to him, and then opened the other to find a very amused Dean hovering over the top of him with his hand out.

"You know Sammy, when I said that a girl could beat you, I didn't mean it literally."

Glaring up at his brother, Sam wearily eyed the girl, before taking the offered hand and stood.

"I didn't start it," he huffed, still not taking his eyes off the girl. "I just needed to go to the bathroom, she came at me with the god-damn bat."

Rolling his eyes at the glaring match currently taking place, Dean picked up the weapon, and handed it back to the woman. "Ok, put your junk away you two. Sam, let's go get some ice for your head; Jess, go get dressed."

Finally breaking eye contact, the newly named 'Jess', blew a raspberry at the Blonde, before stalking back down the hallway. Moving aside as the short firecracker made her way past them, both John and Bobby exchanged glances.

"Who in blue's balls was that?"

Picking up the pillows scattered around the floor, Dean smiled up at Bobby before chucking them on the couch. "That, was my daughter."

"Your what?"

"My daughter."

Staring at the man that could not possibly be his son, Dean John Winchester, John opened his mouth to ask exactly how that was possible, when he was interrupted by the same girl, only this time she was clothed.

"So when did you get in? Adam and I got back around eleven, and Mum didn't say anything about you already being here, or on your way."

Shuffling his way through one of the duffle bags that they had brought in the night before, Dean pulled out a shirt and gave a good long sniff at it, before pulling a face. "That's 'cause no-one knew that we were on our way. What were you two doing out so late?"

Shaking her dark auburn hair out with the same blue towel from before, Jess gave a small shrug. "Got a call in for a skin walker a few weeks ago. We just finished up the night before, and Adam didn't feel like driving all the way home without sleeping first. Who are they?"

Nodding at what the height deprived girl was saying, Dean quickly found a somewhat clean shirt, and slipped it on, before looking up to see what she was talking about.

"Oh- um, well-"

"Just spit it out Dad."

"Well, that's my-"

"DADDY!"

Turning to face the stairs, Sam had just enough time to make out two small, brown blurs, before they crash-tackled his brother onto the now made sofa-bed.

Chuckling at the children, Dean grabbed each one around the waist and hauled them back up.

"Wow, you two are getting big," he gasped, spinning them around slowly. "Soon you'll have to lift me up."

Shrieking in laughter, the two blurs that Sam could now make out to be two boys, soon got bored of the game and struggled to get down. Rolling her eyes at the scene, Jess opened her mouth to interrogate Dean for a second time, when a new figure emerged from the stairway. Barely as tall as Jess, this new person had midnight hair, emerald eyes that seemed to know everything, and a smile to warm any heart.

"And what have I told you three about rough housing in my living room?" The newest edition asked, whilst bouncing a small girl with curly blonde hair on their hip.

Grinning madly, Dean dumped the two boys on the bed, before swooping the emerald eyed stranger into a kiss. "Sorry, you know how forgetful I am."

Arching an eyebrow at the Blonde, the person laughed. "It's a good thing I love you then, isn't it? Here-"

Placing the little girl that was reaching out to Dean in his arms, the Brunette took a quick sweep of the people either gawping or smirking at them, and sighed. "You lot go get dressed. Sam, John and Bobby, I understand that you've been on the road for Merlin knows how long, but that will not be an excuse to smell like you just woke up in a sewer; there's a shower on the last to the right down here, or one in the third door to the left upstairs. Dean get together all of bags and I'll do washing after breakfast; Jess, you can help. Also, wake Adam; I will not have him wasting the day away just because he couldn't get to sleep at a decent hour. James and Robert, go get ready for school. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

Taking the Blonde girl out of Dean's arms once more, the stranger gave him one last kiss before walking away, the younger two and Dean following. Raising an eyebrow at their back, Bobby turned to the only one still left in the room that seemed to know what was going on.

"What in blue blazes was that?"

Eying the man with a hint of humour, Jess made her way to the bottom of the stairs before turning back. "That was Mum."

* * *

><p>Quickly tending to the missions given to them by the completely in control Brunette; the Winchesters and Bobby soon found themselves at the kitchen table with a mountain of pancakes and bacon on their plates. Watching as his older brother stole yet another kiss off this woman that he didn't even know the name of, Sam coughed a little too loudly.<p>

"You ok there Sammy?" Dean called out, flipping the eggs onto a plate. "I thought I taught you to chew your food first?"

"Yeah, um-" Knowing that everyone's attention, even the elusive 'Adam' that looked passed out on his pancakes, was on him, he knew that he had to bite the bullet. "So, um, Dean's never-"

"-told you about us?"

Flashing a grin at the tallest person at the table, the woman made her way to the table and sat in the second last seat available. "Well I figured he wouldn't. My name is Harry."

Extending a hand in offering, Harry left it there, until a rather embarrassed Bobby glared at the other two stubborn heads and shook it. "My name's Bobby Singer, Ma'am; and these here are Sam and John."

"Pleasure to met you, Mr Singer," Harry smiled, although a little more forced as the older kids began to snigger. "Dean has told me all about you and John and Sam, of course. I'm assuming that you somehow got hauled into their quest for the ever elusive YED?"

Perking up at the mention of the yellow eyed demon, John shot a glare at his eldest. "You told her?"

Rolling his eyes at his Dad, Dean placed the last of the eggs down on the table and sat. "Of course I'm going to tell him, Dad. He's my husband."

Inhaling the gulp of coffee, Bobby chocked loudly as Sam slapped him heavily on the back. Ignoring his friend that was gasping for breath, John stared wide-eyed at his son. "Your what!"

Rolling his eyes at the commotion the men were making at his table, Harry gently pulled his daughter out of her high chair and motioned for the rest of the kids to follow. Watching as they slowly marched out, the emerald eyed man bent down and gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll let you get them up to scratch, whilst I get the kids to school, yeah?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Dean stared at the spot in front of him until he heard the front door close and his brother cough.

"Dean?"


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the way he had hoped it would go down.

Hell, if he had had his way, then his family probably never would have met them. Well no crying over spilt milk now.

"Dean?"

Glancing up at his brother; 'damn he is too tall', Dean smiled faintly. "Yeah?"

Hoping that the Blonde wasn't about to deck him for what he was about to say, Sam leaned forward. "This is a joke isn't it? Harry is really a chick that you knocked up, isn't she?"

"What? No!"

"It's ok if she is," Sam back-peddled, hoping that his brother wasn't about to start swinging; his head had taken enough of a beating for one morning. "We all know that you're a bit of a, well, man whore-"

"I'm not a man whore!" Dean shouted, standing from his seat as he did so.

"Dean," Bobby warned. "Sit."

Taking a deep breath, Dean sat back down and dug into the last of his breakfast. Waiting for the man that he had always seen as one of his own, Bobby silently communicated to John that he would take charge of the conversation, and to keep his lips shut. Nodding in agreement, John tried to get Sam's attention, but was met with the back of his youngest's head.

"Now," watching as Dean finally put his utensils down. "Do ya wanna tell us what is going on here? And don't lie to us boy."

Keeping his eyes on the empty plate, Dean mumbled, "Yes sir."

Waiting silently, Bobby kicked Sam under the table when he opened his mouth. "Any time now son."

Taking a gulp of his now stone cold coffee, Dean took one last glance at his plate and looked up. "Ok, do you remember when we were hunting that Black Dog in New Orleans?"

"When you were sixteen?" John asked, not quite sure if that was the one.

"Yeah." Taking another gulp of his coffee, the Blonde continued. "Well we were just packing up and about to leave for an exorcism job in Mexico, when Sam and Dad started fighting again. I went out to get the Impala refuelled before we left, when I literally ran into Harry. I think he's only grown four inches since then."

Rolling his eyes, John motioned for him to keep going.

"I apologized and helped him pick up the bags he had dropped. He offered to buy me lunch as a sorry, and with you two still going at it, I jumped at the chance."

"We didn't fight that much," Sam mumbled earning a raised eyebrow from everyone at the table.

"Are you kidding, ya idjit?" Bobby snarked. "When you're not fighting, you're fuming over the fight you just had, and when you're not doing that, you're driving the people close to you up the bloody wall by analysing the fight that is about to come."

Nodding in agreement, John was stunned when Bobby reached around and clipped him around the back of the head. "Don't you go nodding your head like that. You're just as bad as him, and if it wasn't for the fact that you two are so much like each other, then maybe you wouldn't fight as much!"

"So anyways," Sam declared loudly, hoping to get out of this unscathed. "We were letting Dean explain why he has a hidden family that none of us knew."

Glaring at his brother, Dean stacked all of the plates on the table, and motioned for them to continue. "Don't mind me, rather boring story to tell you the truth. You and Dad have a lot of air to clear, so I'll just-"

"Sit!"

Sitting back down, Dean grumbled about the unfairness of it all before dodging a kick from his father. "Right, where was I?"

"Harry invited you to have lunch with her," Sam recited.

"Him," Dean corrected instantly. "It's- the hair. It wasn't that long, but when we first decided to settle, well the neighbours were a bit-"

"Unfriendly?"

"Bitchy."

"So how did you end up with a man?" John asked. "Last I knew, you were a Lady's Man. Or was that just a cover-up for you being gay?"

Frowning at his Dad's bluntness, Dean shook his head. "I'm not gay, just- married. Harry understands, and is fine with me looking, but not touching. Not that I would-"

"Get on with it," Bobby growled, not particularly interested in hearing the sexual encounters of his family member.

"Well," Dean smirked, happy to make at least one of them as uncomfortable as he was. "Me and Harry got along fine, and when we split, we kept in touch through emails and phone calls. We didn't see each other again until about six months after that, and when we did, I nearly shot him."

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amused by the reaction he received, Dean grabbed the plates on the table and moved them to the kitchen sink. "It wasn't my fault," he grumbled, turning the hot water tape on. "I was hunting a werewolf and he just kinda 'popped' out of no-where, right when I was about to empty my gun into it. Scared the hell out of me."

Staring at his older brother's back, Sam couldn't suppress the shock, sadness, and jealousy that swelled up inside of him. All he had ever wanted was to be normal, and here Dean was with the built in family, happy to have him whenever he decided to drop by, and he left them to fend for themselves so that he could go hunting and pick up tight-arsed bimbos. It was too much for him. He put in all this hard work trying to fit into a world that he could never truly be a part of, and here was Dean calmly telling them about his double life, doing the dishes while his 'husband' took the kids to school.

"What do you mean 'popped'?" John asked, not seeing the inner turmoil that was brewing in his youngest.

Scratching the back of his neck with a soapy hand, Dean shrugged. He knew that with the way the house ran, he was going to have to tell them anyway, but knowing his Dad and Bobby the way he did, he knew that they were going to fly off the handle. Deciding to just get it done, green eyes turned away from the sink and faced his family head on.

"He literally 'popped' out of no-where. Harry is a naturally born witch, though if you call him that, he will castrate you. He prefers 'wizard'."

Waiting for the ball to drop, Dean was surprised when the largest reaction he received, was Bobby cursing, again, and Sammy letting his mouth drop open for all to see. Glancing at his Dad, Dean felt like doing the same thing.

"What?"John asked, raising his eyebrow as he did so. "Did you think that you were the only one to come across a born witch?"

Feeling somewhat embarrassed and a little foolish for the reaction he was expecting, Dean shuffled his feet and nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, you never wrote anything about them down in your journal-"

"That's coz the idiot I ran into decided to cast a spell on me, so the only people I can communicate with about their kind, are those that already know about them."

Snorting, Bobby glanced over at his friend and grinned. "That was only coz you wouldn't bloody well shut your trap. It was the only way she could be sure that you wouldn't spit it out at some random."

"Huh."

Putting the last of the dishes into the sink, Dean sat the scrubbing brush in too, and waited for the spell to activate. Satisfied when the brush began scrubbing the cutlery, the Blonde turned back to the table and sat back down.

"So, where were we?"

"Harry appeared out of no-where," Bobby recited, watching the dishes as they floated one by one into the drying rack.

Shaking his head at the look of awe that was on his family's faces, Dean took a moment to let them check it out, before he continued.

"Thankfully Harry was able to dodge any major damage, and after a night in the ER, we decided to come clear about everything. I told him about being a hunter, and in return he told me about his life and how he had just finished up in a magical war over in Europe. We hit it right off, and nine months later, he gave birth to Robert and James. We still hunted and when it was a two man job, we'd call in for one of Harry's friends to baby-sit. I'd call in with you guys to make sure that you hadn't killed each other yet, and when Sam left, I started spending more time with Harry. We picked up Adam not that long after the twins, and when we found Jess, we decided that it was time to settle down and stop going cross country, looking for hunts."

"Wait," Sam frowned, holding his hand up to shush him. "Harry's a Hunter?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Jess and Adam are too. Harry's pretty busy taking care of the kids and they're still in school, so they stay pretty local with their hunts, but they know the tricks of the trade. "

"You raised your kids to be hunters?"

Not quite getting what Sam seemed to be pissed off about, Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, Adam was an orphan after a Wendigo ate his family in front of him, and Jess was being used by her bitch for a mother for a revenge spell. It wasn't like they didn't already know about the supernatural, and it was a decision that both me and Harry made."

"So what?" Sam growled, trying to keep his temper in check. "You had an opportunity to live the American dream, white picket fence and everything, and you decide to warp it like Dad did?"

"Hey!"

"No," Dean hissed, finally figuring out what was annoying his brother so much. "We saved two kids from a being shipped off to the adoption system-"

"And turn them into stone cold killers!" Standing up, Sam towered over his brother, and snarled. "You had a chance to be normal Dean, and you couldn't even take it without turning into what you thought Dad would want."

Glaring up at one of the few people he would die for, Dean stood so that he was on the same level. "My decision had nothing to do with Dad."

"Please! You're his little solider! He says jump, and you don't even ask how high."

If there was ever a time that Dean would openly admit to wanting to deck his sibling, this would be it. He knew that his Sammy was still aching from the loss of his would-be fiancé, but that was no reason to come after him. He did what he knew was best for his family, and he did it in a way that kept them safe and aware.

Standing slowly from his chair, Dean could sense John and Bobby tense, but did not let that deter him. "My family is safe. I trained them to keep them safe, and if you don't like it, then screw you. It's not my fault that you didn't tell Jess about this world-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Snarling, Sam rose from his chair as well. Towering over his older brother, Sam knew that this could turn ugly quick, but he also knew that his brother could take him down in a heartbeat.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please!"

Eyeing the pair, Bobby knew that this something that the boys had to work out for themselves, but that didn't stop him from readying himself to step in. Noticing John tense beside him, Bobby was just about to nudge him into movement, when the arrival of someone brought everyone back down to reality.

"Dean! I'm home!"

Shuffling his way through the house, Harry placed his purchases down on the kitchen bench and untangled his bag from his shoulder. "I was thinking we should have a barbeque out the back for dinner, since there's so many of us, and you haven't had a chance to really use that grill we got you last year for your birthday. And Mary has a check-up the s'arvo, so I need you to pick up the twins after school and Jess after track- Dean are you ok?"

Turning around to face his husband, Harry took one good look at him and frowned. "Go pick out a gun and go shoot some cans."

Not quite understanding the sentence he just heard, Sam broke the glaring contest he was losing, and turned to the man his brother was apparently married to. "Shoot cans?"

Rolling his eyes at the gigantor, Harry sat down in Dean's vacant seat, and nodded. "The backyard is set up for exercise and training, when one of us gets angry or frustrated, they're set outside to shoot a row of cans we have set up, or punch the bag around."

Ignoring his brother as he stormed out, Sam sat back down and cocked his head. "Don't the neighbours notice?"

"Nah," waving his hand at the suggestion, Harry pulled out what they assumed was a wand, and waved it in a complicated fashion. "I have the yard warded so that if anyone were to look in, all they would see is a trampoline and some flowers."

Offering the three men some tea and biscuits that had appeared from thin air, Harry made sure that they were all settled and Dean could be heard out the back. Adding cream into his own cup, Harry eyed the man before him with curiosity and appraisal. "What I would like to know, is why my husband looked like he was just about to rip the man that he loves even more than his own children, apart with his bare hands?"

Choking on his tea, John glanced over at the wizard he knew so little about. "How would you know that?"

Turning his gaze to the eldest Winchester, Harry smiled warmly. "What do I not know about you three? When we were dating, all of his stories would relate to at least one of you. Heck, if you had a look at photos in the living room, you'd notice that you're in at least a third of them. We even have a video tape of Sam graduating high school and copies of his grades."

"Dean did that?"

Nodding, Harry took a sip of his drink and turned back to the tallest man there. "Yep. I was three days overdue with Mary, and we packed up the kids, drove half way across the country, just to see you parade across the stage in your little black dress."

He didn't know what to think. He knew that his dad and Bobby had been there (Bobby had dragged the stubborn man with him, even though John had secretly wanted to go in the first place.), and that Dean had snuck up to congrat him before disappearing five seconds later; but to bring his kids and husband that was overdue?

"You can watch it later if you want. I can't remember who was more excited, the kids for seeing their 'Uncle Sam', or Dean."

"Sasquatch here told Dean that he was a dick."

Rounding on his other father figure, Sam glared.

"What?" Bobby queried, knowing quite well what was getting under the boy's skin. "He wanted to know what happened, and it was your fault."

Holding his hand up before Sam could snap back, Harry turned to John and raised his eyebrow. "What exactly happened in between me taking the kids to school, and me coming back?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Just real quick... over 12000 hits! That is awesome guys! Thanks to everyone currently reading, and please keep reviewing I love hearing what everyone thinks. Now back to..._

Loosen shoulders.

Take aim.

Squeeze; don't pull.

BANG.

Glaring at the hole in the back fence, three inches away from the can he was aiming at, Dean jerked open the barrel of his favourite shot gun, and pulled out the empty shells. He didn't mean to bring up Jess like that. He knew that her death was still eating up inside his brother's heart, and probably would for some time; but to say that he didn't care for his family?

Clicking the barrel back into place, Dean let the last year wash over him as he took aim.

Everything, from John disappearing to retrieving Sam from school, ate away at his insides. If he had thought that he could find John on his own, then he would have left Sam where he was. But then he might have been in the unit when the demon had come. Or he might have saved Jess and lived happily ever after. Green eyes stared at the target without really seeing it.

Heart pounding in his head, he lifted the handle with all the grace that came with experience, and put all his emotions into that one shot.

Emerald eyes listened in silence as the man across from him replayed everything that had happened since he had left.

"So," Harry calmly spoke, not letting his emotions show. "You're basically telling me that your son tore into my husband about something that he has absolutely no idea about? Is that correct, Mr Winchester?"

John was a formidable man, any fellow Hunter could tell you as much; but as he sat in the modest little kitchen of his eldest, being stared down by his son-in-law, he could do absolutely nothing but fidget. Knowing that that was all he was going to get out of the patriarch, Harry turned his gaze onto the man that he knew his husband would die for, and frowned.

"I am very disappointed Sam."

Sam winced. He could feel the steely tone cut straight through his chest, and even though he didn't really know the man across from him, he felt ashamed that he was the one to disappoint him.

"I-"

"No."

Getting up from his seat, Harry walked over to where the shopping was still sitting, and lent against the bench. "Your brother is a truly wonderful man, Sam. He did everything in his power to make sure that you had a decent upbringing. I won't go into detail, because I don't know how much you know, and Dean told me in confidence. He took in children that were not his own, and when we found out that I was pregnant, he never thought for one second about leaving me. I am so sorry for your loss Sam."

Looking down at the mention of Jess, Sam almost missed the feel of his father placing his hand on his back.

"She- I was going to ask her to marry me," Sam whispered, trying in vain to not cry. "Dean knew this, I told him months ago; and he just threw it back in my face!"

"I'm sure that-"

"What?" Sam growled, shaking John's hand off. "That he didn't mean it? Dean has no idea what it feels like-"

"To what Sam?"

Glaring up at the man he hoped he would have met under better circumstances, Harry snarled. "Dean knows exactly what you are going through."

"No he doesn't!"

That was it. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Harry lifted it high enough that the three men could see the jagged scar that ran across his stomach. "Dean knows exactly how it fucking feels!" Harry shouted, no longer able to keep the rage that he felt under control. "He had to peel me off the fucking ceiling in the boy's nursery! He watched on helplessly as the Yellow Eyed Demon tore me in half and set me on fire. Then he had to explain to the police what happened, whilst I fought for my life in the hospital. The only reason I am still alive is because he made a fucking deal!"

He couldn't help it. He knew that it was stupid, and if anyone asked, than it was done on the first go, not the eighth; but as Dean bent down to retrieve the now holy can, he couldn't help but smirk. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

Placing the now useless item in the bin and retrieving the shotgun and bullets, the Blonde slowly made his way back inside, only to stop.

"-Dean knows exactly what you are going through!-"

Sighing deeply, Dean quickly put the gun and ammo away before making his way through the house. As he got closer to the kitchen, green eyes noticed that the very foundations were shaking. Picking up pace, he barely noticed that the couch was half way down the hallway, before he made it to the kitchen. Ignoring everyone else, Dean stalked straight up to Harry and kissed him deeply.

Staring wide eyed up at the shorter man, Sam couldn't help but think about how he always seemed to get into these situations. No matter what he did, he always ended up on the angry side of something that could quiet easily put him six feet under.

Watching as Harry came closer, almost spewing fire, Sam closed his eyes and waited for the blows to start; but was surprised when none came. Opening his eye just enough to make out what was around him, Sam's face unconsciously drew into its Bitch face no.5.

Bobby didn't know how much he could take. First he woke up with John's foot in his mouth, then he found out that Dean had a family hidden away, and now the boys were playing who had the louder voice. Rolling his eyes at the Blonde's way for shutting the midget up, Bobby turned to the only other somewhat sane person in the room, and couldn't hold in the laughter. Staring at the pair, as though they were from another world; John and Sam wore the exact same expression.

Glancing back at the two love birds, Bobby wiped the tear of laughter from his eye and coughed. "Didn't you say that the kids needed picking up?"


	6. Chapter 6

The last rays of sunlight speckled the patio as Harry placed the last of the salads on the wooden table. It had been a tense day, and even as he watched the boys run around the backyard causing havoc, he knew that they could feel it too.

Gently placing the plates and cutlery on the table, Jess turned to the one person she would ever call mother, and smiled. "So, wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Watching as Bobby and Sam tried to direct Dean on how to flip the meat, whilst John stood back with a smug grin on his face, Harry felt his heart swell. This was how his family was meant to be. Annoying the hell out of each other; but still there to catch you when you fall.

"Did you lose control of your magic again?"

Turning to face his second eldest, emerald eyes lit up with mirth and embarrassment. "C'mon," he muttered, grabbing her slender wrist as he spoke. "We need to grab the bread and sauce before we can serve."

Glancing over at the dark haired man as he and the eldest girl went back inside, Sam coughed slightly to get his brother's attention.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's way of communication, Dean finished flipping the sausages, before acknowledging him. "What's up Sammy?"

"It's Sam-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved it off, earning a bitch face in return. "What's up?"

"Well-" He wasn't quite sure how to bring the topic up. There was still a million and one questions he wanted to ask his brother, and he wasn't quite sure how to do it. After Dean had calmed Harry down in the only way Sam thought Dean knew, they had both raced out the door to pick up the kids, leaving John, Bobby and Sam to stew in what had just happened. When Dean returned, he gave the three a look that pretty much put a silencing clause on anything that they wanted to say. Harry returned not much later, and in between the kids being around and Dean glaring at them when they looked like they were about to say something, none of them had been able to ask a single question.

Glancing up at his Sammy, Dean knew what he was trying to say. How could he not? When Sam had ran off to Uni, Dean had thought that he would lose the kid he knew, and be left with a man that he didn't want. But after picking up his brother and hunting with him for a year, he realised that he didn't lose his brother at all; he just got bigger and whinger. And maybe Sam was feeling the same?

"Just spit it out, bitch."

Scowling at the blonde, Sam automatically replied. "Jerk."

Grinning happily, Dean picked up his beer, and stole a quick glance at his sons, as he took a swig.

"Dean, when Harry and I talked earlier, he said that you made a deal."

Cursing every Deity he knew, Dean slowly put the bottle back down and turned back to the barbeque. Picking up the tongs he casually attempted to plate the meat up. "It's nothing," he muttered gruffly, hoping that the other three didn't pick up the sight tremor.

"Like hell it's nothing." Putting his bottle down next to Dean's, Bobby took the plate and tongs away from the Blonde and turned him around so that he was facing them. "Dean, you sold your soul to a demon. How is that nothing?"

Looking anywhere but the eyes that he knew were accusing him, Dean shrugged helplessly. "Harry was hanging by a line and the kids were freaking out. No-one had ever survived an attack from the YED that we knew of. I didn't know what else to do."

John felt a wave of guilt and pity wash over him. He always knew that he raised the boys to be independent and know that the job came first, but for his eldest not to call him when he needed him most? That was like a punch to the jaw for the old Hunter. He could also understand where Dean was coming from, and knew that the other two were thinking the same thing.

Scrubbing his face with his free hand, John looked up at his son from where his was sitting and opened his mouth. To say what? That he was sorry for not being there? That Dean was an idiot for hiding them in the first place? Or that he was stupid to make the deal, and should have just let the love of his life die, just like Sam, Bobby and he had.

"How long?" he finally croaked.

Glancing down at his Dad, Dean bowed his head in not same, but acceptance of his fate. "Little under two years left. That's one of the reasons I came looking for you. I wanted someone to know about Harry and the kids, and just check in on them, when-"

He couldn't finish the sentence, but he also knew that he didn't have to. They understood.

"Dinners ready!"

The rest of the night was spent in idle chatter, and as the group got to know one another, they could see traits that they all seemed to share with the man that had brought them all together. Some were rather noticeable, like Adam's passion for Led Zepplin and pie, while others were less pronounced, like Jess and Sam's need to call Dean out on idiotic things.

Harry and Dean watched them all interact happily, and when it was bed time for Mary and the twins, it was by agreement of the boys, that Grandpa John and Uncle Bobby were the ones to tuck them in.

Placing the last of the dirty dishes in the sink, Harry smiled warmly when he felt his husband's strong arms wrap around his waist. Humming some random tune, Dean swayed them gently back and forth, bringing his dark haired love closer and closer till not even an ant could see a gap in between them.

Running his fingers lightly over the hairs on his beloved's arms, Harry sighed. "It's good to have you home you know."

"It's good to be home," Dean murmured, placing soft kisses down the side of Harry's neck. "I missed you."

Loving the feeling of Dean pressed up against him, Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "Eleven months is a long time to be gone."

Nodding in agreement, Dean lent in for a deep, passionate kiss. Tilting his head for better access, Harry couldn't help but grin as he felt the warm, velvet tongue of his husband beg for entrance. Opening his mouth, Harry moaned in appreciation as Dean ploughed straight in. It felt like forever since they had been like this, and neither was ready to give up the opportunity. Rubbing his hands up and down the sides of his husband, Dean growled deeply as Harry got his fingers tangled in his hair-

"De- Oh Dear God!"

Pulling apart, Dean and Harry turned to face an extremely red Sam. Glaring at his brother, Dean watched in mild amusement as the sasquatch held an arm over his eyes and blindly reached around with the other for the door. "I'll just, um-"

Snorting loudly as his brother-in-law banged into the fridge, Harry unwrapped himself from his Love, and with a look promises for later, turned and left. Closing his eyes, Dean rounded back on his brother and smirked. "You can look now princess."

Doubled over the table that he just ran into, Sam lifted his hand and glared. "Dude, that was not funny."

Grabbing a glass of water, Dean smirked. "You were acting like you've never seen me grope someone before."

"Not with a man."

Halting in his movements, Dean spun around and faced his brother; eyes glinting in warning. "Sam, you are my brother, and I will always stand up for you, but if you say one word about Harry or me being together, I will land you one your arse faster than you can say 'bitchslap'."

Realising how serious Dean was, Sam quickly nodded, lowering his eyes in submission. "It- it's just odd seeing you with anything that's not 5ft 6 with blonde hair and DD's."

Nodding in acceptance, Dean clapped his brother on the back. "It's ok Sam."

"So, which one next? Dad trying to woo Mum or the twin's first magic?"

Laughing at the look his eldest was tossing his eldest, John glanced around the lounge room as he took another swig from his bottle. After the kitchen had been packed up and the younger children had been put to bed, Jess had decided to gather the men together and put on some home movies. So far they had watched Robert, James, and Mary's first steps, Dean and Harry's wedding nuptials in Vegas, and Jess and Adam's first days at school.

"I still can't believe that you got married by Gay Angus," Sam crowed, wiping tears from his eyes. "How did you get away with it?"

Shaking his head, Dean continued to run his hand that wasn't holding his beer through Harry's hair; something that he had been doing since his husband had first sat down in between his legs. "We found a pamphlet in the room we were staying in, and when I saw it, I thought that it was a good idea. Harry agreed, but only if we went to Fiji for the honeymoon."

Snapping his head around, Bobby stared at the young man that was sitting on his adopted son. "You got him into a plane?"

Shaking his head, Harry smirked. "We took a portkey, and I'll tell you, it may last only a minute, but it is so much worse."

Shuffling through the stack of DVD's in his hands, Adam smiled widely when he found one that he knew the older Winchesters would want to watch. Placing it in the player, the dirty blonde shuffled across the floor to his seat next to Jess and pressed play.

"_Dean, it doesn't start for another half an hour-"_

Shushing everyone down, Sam pointed at the screen. "That's my old school."

Dean snorted. "Which one?"

"_Sorry Har." Dean's face appeared out of no-where, two identical boys sitting in his arms. "It's just- Sammy's graduating!"_

_Squealing in delight, Robert and James chanted 'Sammie!', while Jess and Adam could be seen running around in the background._

"_I know Dean, you've talked about nothing else for the last month." Tiredness and a rather large amount of pride could be heard in Harry's voice. _

"Weren't you overdue at that point?" John asked, not taking his eyes off the grinning one on the screen.

"Yep," Harry murmured. "We had already made arrangements to go, and the family doctor was on call, so it was fine for me to be there."

_The camera jiggled as the group made their way to the seating area, and got comfortable. Turning the lens to the front, where the stand was placed, Harry was about to scan for the elusive Sam, when Dean's hand suddenly appears in view. _

"_Look, over there!" he shouts, receiving glares from everyone around them. "It's Sam!"_

_Zooming in on where Dean was pointing, the camera focused in on a younger Sam with slightly longer hair._

"God, you're such a girl," Dean scoffed, earning a face full of pillow in return.

_Leaning over, Sam caught a young blonde haired girl in a swift kiss, before blushing brightly._

"Jess," Sam chocked, trying not to break down at the sudden sight of his lost love.

"_Did he jus- he did!" Dean crowed, the camera whipping around quick enough to catch Dean shaking Adam's hands in celebration. "Sammy you ol' dog."_

_The film carried on with each name getting called, and then finally Sam, before the Dean came up to give the final speech. _

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Isn't that your Dad and Bobby?"_

_Using the camera to point the pair out, Harry zoomed in on the pair just in time to catch John wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Bobby clapped him on the back, and the pair waved to someone that was off screen, more than likely Sam._

"_I'm just going to-"_

_Turning the camera so that it was facing Dean again, Harry nodded. "It's alright, I've got the kids. Go congratulate Sam."_

_The group continued to watch as the camera followed Dean's trail to where his Dad and Bobby were._

Frowning, Bobby looked around, before going back to the television. "What's that noise?"

"Mary pushing out."

"_Oh God." The camera suddenly tilted to show a worried looking Adam on his side. _

"_Mummy? Are you ok?"_

_Groaning loudly, Harry shifted, causing the angle to worsen further. "I'm fine Baby, you're sitter's decided that she would like to come out now."_

_Eyes widening, Adam looked down, almost directly into the camera and gasped. "Wow."_

"_Baby, can you go get your Daddy and tell him that we need to go?"_

_Nodding, Adam almost tripped over a couple of times in his haste to get to his Dad. Dean's worried face soon reappeared, and after being shaken around some, the camera was finally turned off._

"Huh."

Cracking his neck, John turned to the rest and sighed. "Well, I don't know about the lot of you, but I hear a bed that is not in a three star hotel room, calling my name."

Nodding in agreement, the group bade goodnight to each other, before separating into their own rooms. Closing the door behind him, Dean felt two lithe arms wrap around his torso. Turning around, the Blonde grinned widely as the dark haired creature purred seductively.

"I did promise later."


	7. Chapter 7

The following two weeks were some of the most peaceful and non-threatening that the Hunters had ever had. Not sure what to do with themselves, Bobby and John turned to cleaning their weapons and spending time with the children. Harry flittered around the house like he would every other day, but instead of talking to the radio like he would when he was alone, he would talk to the others; explaining what his world was like and how he tried to make life easier for his family than it was for him.

Dean fell right back into Father-mode. Something both John and Bobby had seen when he was younger, looking after his brother.

Watching the Blonde as he hummed to the Led Zeppelin blaring out of the Impala's stereo, Sam smiled softly, turning just in time to see the kid's school come around the corner. "Are we picking up Jess too?"

Placing the car into park, Dean shook his head. "She'll be waiting with the twins out the front, but she has an exam soon and one of her friends asked her over to study."

Nodding in understanding, Sam followed Dean as he got out, and waited for him to round the bonnet before walking along the path. Many other parents were waiting for their children along the road, some playing with their phones, others talking on groups.

Eyeing a particular gang of giggly mothers, Dean visibly jerked when a screechy wine yelled out from behind him.

"Oh my god! Dean Winchester, is that you?"

Raising his eyebrow, Sam looked down just in time to see the blonde plaster a fake smile on his face.

"Helen," Dean smirked. "I didn't see you there."

Shuffling her way over in pair of vibrant orange high heels, a woman that Sam could only describe as a poodle that learnt how to walk, leant over and placed a rather wet kiss on each of Dean's cheeks. "I heard that you were back in town," she screeched, the high pitch sound going straight through Sam's ear. "Stacy said that she saw that muscle of a car in your drive way, and I told her she must be seeing things, but here you are. Are you picking up your kids?"

Looking like a fish that suddenly found itself out in space, Dean nodded dumbly.

"Aww," Helen whined, her fake eyelashes fluttering in what could only be presumed as a seductive way. "That is soo sweet, you helping Harry out and all that-"

Realising that they weren't going to get out of there any time soon, what with Miss Fluro-Rainbow chewing Dean's ear off, Sam started looking around. The bell had rung some time ago, and children and parents alike were racing around in an effort to get out of there. Sam had just made eye contact with Jess whom had the twins, when he heard something that everyone knew the meaning of.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Swivling around to see the circle of teens just a few meters away, Green eyes widened when he noticed the unmistakable build of his eldest nephew knee a much taller teen in the face. Racing after the Blonde that had moved not five seconds before him, strong, muscular arms wrapped around the furious brunette and heaved him up off the bloody blob that lay panting on the ground.

"Enough!" Dean growled, holding both boys where they were with just his glare alone. "Now, what the hell happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Looking up from the body he was currently holding up, Sam took in the slightly overweight, weepy looking man, that was obviously the other kid's dad. Stepping into the circle, the man glanced down at his son, before looking back up and glaring at his brother.

"What gives your son the right to beat up on mine, Winchester?"

Snarling, Dean turned to face the man head on. "If you gave me a moment I would have found out."

"He called Mum a skanky-hoed Bitch," Adam growled, not taking eyes off the teen laying across from him. "He said that she'd take it three ways from Sunday and still beg for more."

Trembling in anger, Sam tightened his hold on the teen, if only to stop himself from doing anything rash. The teachers and principle seemed to have finally shown up, but after hearing what had gone down, none seemed ready to step in and stop it. From what Sam had gathered in the last two weeks, Dean was somewhat of a local hero and beloved neighbour. Harry was considered the guardian angel of the town; he helped out at the shelter and the vet clinic, he was the first to volunteer for elderly outings, and always had an ear for anyone that just wanted to talk. Adam and Jess were always prepared to lend a hand, going so far as to help Mrs Pearson with her shopping, and mow Mr Lanyard's lawn so his back didn't give out. To say something bad about the Winchester family was difficult; but to say something bad about Harry was damn nears blasphemous.

Turning to face the sneering teen, Dean made a sound that reminded Sam of the creatures they fought. "Is that true?"

Glancing up, the teen sneered. "Yes."

Lunging at the teen, Dean pulled his right arm back to knock him out, but was stopped. Roaring viciously at the man that dared stop him, Dean tried to shake him off.

"Is this what you teach your kids Dick?" He snapped, glaring at the man he would occasionally go drinking with. "Harry is a fucking Saint, and this is how you show your gratitude?"

"Of course not," Dick screamed back, putting all of his effort into not letting go. "But I won't let you kill my son either."

Everything came to a standstill. Not a single person was willing to break the fragile silence that fell over the yard, for fear of the Blonde following through with his threat. Finally letting go of Adam, Sam pushed him towards the car, before reaching over and taking a hold of his older brother. "C'mon man," he muttered. "Lets go."

Stiffly prying Dick's hand off the blonde's arm, Sam glared one last time at the teen still laid out on the grass. Half pulling, half pushing Dean to the Impala, he finally got him into the passenger seat, before turning to Jess and sighing.

"I'll get this lot back, are you still going over to your friends?"

Shaking her head, Jess jerked back to the shell shocked crowd. "I'll smooth talk it over with the Principle before I go home. Dad and Adam's going to need a clear headed person in the room when they tell Mum."

Nodding his head, Sam left the petite Blonde to it, tearing out of the car park like a bat out of hell. He was not looking forward to the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Heads up on next chap: We have a little eye changing action, Harvelle appearances, and change of scenery.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

BANG!

Glaring at the spot the glass bottle had been sitting, Harry let out a deep sigh before cocking open the shotgun, and taking out the empty shells. It wasn't that he was upset that his husband and son had stood up for him, Merlin no! It was the fact that he had to spend the last three hours on the phone with the kid's mother, the principal, and any other bloody pain the arse that felt like gossiping.

"Ry?"

Ignoring the strong, warm arms that slowly wrapped their way around his midriff, Harry reloaded the gun and took aim.

"I'm not talking to you," he muttered, rolling his shoulder in preparation for the shot.

Laying his chin on the raised arm, Dean hummed in disagreement. "You're talking to me right now."

Lowering the weapon, Harry turned around to face the man that was the cause of his most current headache. "You haven't been home for a whole fortnight, Dean, and you're already causing trouble-"

"Hey!" Dean frowned. "I didn't start anything, if that kid-"

"But that's just it! This time it was a kid mouthing off, the time before that is was that idiot in the pub. It's a never ending cycle." Staring up at his husband, Harry hoped that everything he wanted to say was being conveyed. "I love you Dean, but I don't need you, or Adam, or anyone else to beat people up because they said something nasty about me."

Green looked up at green, and for awhile there was nothing but silence.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Sighing deeply, Dean grabbed hold of his lover's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry for going off like that. I know you're not a damsel in distress, I wouldn't have married you if you were; but I just can't stand around when those fucking idiots call you such things."

Nuzzling up to the heat provided by the body next to him, Harry sighed. "I know," he mumbled. "Just don't do it again, Kay?"

Kissing the top of the messy mop of hair, Dean nodded. "Okay."

"I just got off the phone with a Hunter down south."

The soft glow of the midday sun fell through the kitchen window, illuminating the four hunters within it. It was the weekend; and after the excitement of the day before, it seemed like everyone except the four seasoned hunters had something better to do.

Not missing a beat, Dean pulled a can out of the fridge, before turning to the man that just walked through the door. "Which one?"

"Ellen Harvelle."

Looking up from the newest book he was devouring, Sam frowned. "I don't remember anyone by that name."

"You wouldn't." Placing a half drunk bottle down next to Bobby's, John sighed. "Ellen used to look after you two when no-one else was available and I was chasin' something bigger and nastier than usual."

Frowning at the eldest Winchester, Bobby shuffled a little in his seat. "Yeah? What did that old Sabre tooth want?"

"She wanted to help."

"Help with what?"

"Tracking down Yellow Eyes."

* * *

><p>"Have a good practice!"<p>

Watching as Jessica waved widely before running off to join her track team, Harry waited until she was out of ear shot, before letting out a loud, frustrated moan. After the debacle of the day before, the last thing he had wanted to do was get out of bed. Unfortunately, his family for some reason couldn't function without him, and if he suddenly disappeared, he feared for his youngest.

"Ok," he announced, shifting the gear out of park. "We can do this."

"Dooo."

Glancing back at Mary, Harry gave her a small smile, before turning back to the windscreen. "Let's go do some shopping, yeah?"

* * *

><p>"So you think this 'waitress' could help us out?" Dean asked, even going so far as to use air quotes. "Well that's just great, I know a gardener, why don't we go ask them while we're at it?"<p>

Frowning at the snarky man, Bobby lent forward and clipped the blonde up the back of the head. "Idjit. Ellen owns a bar, and knows more about the supernatural than you could ever hope to-"

"Doubtful."

Dodging the well aimed kick from his dad, Dean swallowed the last dregs in his bottle before returning to the fridge. "I'm just sayin', we've gone after a fair amount of creepy crawlies, and then what I've taken on with Harry-"

"What have you taken on?" It had become a natural occurrence over the time that they had been there, for Dean to start on about a hunt he and his husband had been on, and then shut up half way through. It was annoying the living daylights out of the three, but none more so than Sam. Aiming his patented puppy-dog eyes at the Blonde, the sasquatch could see that he was just about to break, when-

SLAM.

"Dad! We're home!"

Grumbling in frustration, Sam turned just in time to see two blurs race past, while an amused Adam followed at a slightly slower pace.

"Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!" Robert squealed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Adam took us to the park, and I saw a duck!"

Chuckling at his namesake, Bobby lifted the boy onto his lap. "Really?" he grinned. "Did you chase it?"

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Robert jumped back down and motioned for James to follow him. Waving bye to the group, the pair raced out of the room and upstairs. Shaking his head at their antics, Adam swiped a can of coke from the fridge and sat down next to his dad.

"So," he mouthed, cracking open the can. "What's happening?"

Taking a swig from his own can, Dean sighed. "It looks like we might be heading out sooner than we thought."

* * *

><p>Cooing down at the toddler, Harry smiled warmly as he made his way down the isle, picking out products as he went. Since the arrival of his husband and unexpected guests, Harry had found that they were buying enough food to feed a circus. Pausing at the sauce, he smiled once more at his Blonde cherub, before checking his list to see what he needed.<p>

"Pasta, fruit, yoghurt... here we go, tomato and sweet chilli."

Glancing over to the racks, he quickly grabbed the tomato before huffing. About an inch higher than he could reach, was the sweet chilli. Looking around to make sure no-one was paying any attention to him, Harry let his magic well up in his hand-

"Here, let me get that for you."

Startled, emerald eyes turned to find a rather broad chest leaning against him. Waiting for the man to move away Harry willed the blush away and smiled. "Um- yeah, thanks for that."

Looking down at the shorter man, the stranger smiled. "No worries."

Taking the bottle, Harry placed it in the trolley, before smiling at the man once more and pushing the trolley away.

"I do have a request-"

Feeling a hand suddenly grab his arm and tighten, emerald eyes turned back around and came face to face with black.

* * *

><p>Packing the last of his clothes, Dean grabbed the duffle bag and made his way down the stairs. Sam, Bobby and John were already packed and waiting at the front door.<p>

"Mum's going to be pissed."

It wasn't a statement, they both knew it.

"I know."

Opening the door, Dean motioned for the others to start loading the car, when suddenly the screeching sound of tyres on pavement caught their attention. Jumping out of the way, the group watched as Harry pulled the SUV up with such force that the back wheels spun.

"Harry?"

Racing around the vehicle, Dean forced open the driver's door and pulled the shaking man out. Barely noticing Sam do the same with a confused Jess that was holding Mary close to her chest, Dean motioned for the others to go back inside.

"Harry?"

Lifting his eyes up so he could see the blonde, Harry growled. "We need to leave. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

Shuffling everyone quickly back inside, John took one last glance at the neighbours making their way out to see what was happening, before closing the door. Following his eldest into the living room, the eldest Winchester watched on as Jess whispered something to Adam before the pair began to race around the house, picking up anything that could be needed and placed in into a duffle bag.

Scrunching his face up in confusion, John turned to the man that was being held down by his eldest and growled. "What the hell is going on?"

Ignoring the patriarch, Harry gripped onto his husband's arms like a lifeline and forced him to focus. "Azazel knows we're here."

Silence fell upon the room, no-one daring to break it.

Boring his eyes into the ones before him, Dean frowned. How could the YED know where they were? When they had moved in, both of them had placed every safety measure of the house, just shy of what harry had called a 'fidilus charm', to make sure that their family would be safe. Staring down into the emerald eyes that he loved so much, Dean knew that Harry wouldn't joke about something like this.

Straightening his back, the blonde glanced at each individual person, before going into action.

"Adam!" He barked, picking up the twins as he went. "Take Sam upstairs and grab the emergency bags. Jess grab the photo albums and the videos, and then go upstairs and help the others. Dad, take our stuff and chuck it in the Impala, when the others come back down, Adam will show you to his car. Harry, take Bobby around the back and grab as much gun power as you can."

Not even waiting for Dean to finish, Adam, Jess and Harry grabbed their assigned helpers, racing off to do what was needed. Watching them leave, Dean turned to boys and smiled softly. Sitting them down on the couch, the blonde squatted down in front of them, holding their hands in his. "Boys," he frowned. "I need you to do a big boy job for me, ok?"

Feeling the tension in the air, the boy's nodded simultaneously. Grinning, Dean squeezed their hands lightly.

"I need you to stay here and keep your sister safe. Can you do that?"

Nodding without hesitation, each boy smiled warmly as their dad ran his hand through their hair, before jumping off the couch and making their way over to the toddler playing on a throw rug. Watching his children for a second, Dean turned to get the cars ready, but stopped when he noticed his brother in the way.

"Dean-"

Not even bothering to make eye contact, Dean brushed his way past and out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you got everything?"<p>

Clasping Mary's baby seat together, Harry shuffled his way out of the back Adam's 67 Pontiac and whirled around to face his husband, and nodded once.

"Ok." Eyeing the people that he called family, Dean let out a slow deep breath. "Jess and Bobby are going to ride with Adam and the kids."

Lifting his hand, Dean pointed at his eldest, putting every bit of seriousness as he could into his next sentence. "You get them out of here and as far away as you can. Don't stop, don't slow down until you're at least five states over. You hear me?"

Wrapping his arms around the man that took him in and gave him a home, Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I've got them."

Tightening the grasp he had on his eldest, Dean closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again and turning them to the others.

"We're aiming for Bobby's. I've already phoned ahead, Joe and Ellen are going to meet us there-"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting."

"Balls."


End file.
